Headline News - April 2004
Imperator Sandwalker seizes power Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu Apr 01 08:21:22 3004 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - After the public beheading of Imperator Sharpeye Skygazer, Sharptongue Sandwalker and his army of minions have seized power in the city of New Alhira on Demaria.Citizens laid palm fronds at Sandwalker's feet and underclassers happily bestowed upon him wreaths and offerings of dried dribgib and bumbler chips, celebrating a return to ancient Demarian values.Although his precise age is unknown, Sandwalker is believed to be an adolescent, and is the youngest Demarian ever to ascend to the post of Imperator.As he kicked the head of Sharpeye Skygazer down Sanctuary Boulevard, Sandwalker said: "I have long dreamed of this magnificent day. Now, I will feast upon the sorrow and despair of those who sought to oppose me and deny me this grand inheritance." Refineries Close! Posted By: Russkaya Article: APR04-2 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Apr 01 08:57:37 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: The Ungstiri Citizen's Committeee today announced that, in the interests of community Health and Well-Being, they will be instituting an immediate shutdown of the four major vodka refineries, effective immediately.Caroline Nashuns, speaking for the committee, had this to report. "If the great army of drunkards were marshalled for a parade, marching twenty abreast, it would require four and one-half days, marching ten hours a day, for them to pass a given point. And these 295,000 drunks do not include the Commissar's complaints for "disorderly conduct," "assault" and a dozen other offences which grow out of the licensed vodka business. The total arrests for all causes in our townships was 915,167. Counting the moderate estimate of three-fourths of these as being the victims of the lawful saloons, it would require more than a week's marching twenty abreast, for the great procession to stagger past a reviewing stand, and the vodka product of only 140 taverns heard from."These appalling statistics are the common property of every citizen, and any block committee pretending to financial improvement that ignores the sixteen hundred million rubles worse than squandered in liquor and tobacco annually in the Ungstiri Territories, is untrue to itself and false to the nation. Gambrinus, the god Bacchus, the Vodka Power, this Moloch of perdition, must be destroyed. Prohibition is the only remedy. Rockhopper's Tavern is to be the battle ground!"When asked what beverage would replace demon vodka, Gospahza Nashuns replied, "Got Milk?" - Dominic Koromov, UIS Ramlan named Mom of the Year Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 01 11:29:25 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - The Self-Important Mothers Political Embracing Roundup today declared Amanda Ramlan as Mother of the Year for 3004.In a press release, SIMPER president Miri "Noodles" Heffenan described Ramlan as "a model of God-fearing motherhood and a shining beacon to all with her parenting prowess."Heffenan praised Ramlan's daring attempts to teach her child life lessons by introducing her, while still a toddler, to the seedy underbelly of life in the cosmos."The kid's got to learn sometime," Heffenan said. "Thank God Amanda Ramlan has the guts to do what so few parents are willing to do. I'm following her example. Next week, the kids and I are shooting up smack." Sivadian Water Treatment Plant Shutdown Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 01 12:51:02 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Ynos Water Treatment Facility on Sivad has been closed for repairs, leading to increased warnings by the Water Authority over disposal of expired specialists."We would once again ask Sivadians who need to dispose of specialists to avoid flushing then." said a water department spokesman. The spokesman remarked that many Sivadian families, not wanting their children to be exposed to a dead specialist, will quickly buy a replacement of the same model and dispose of the old one. "We applaud this effort to save children from psychological harm." the Water Authority said, "But specialists disposed of in this manner clog the pipes something awful. And sometimes, if they aren't quite dead, they survive and go feral in the sewers. A real mess to clean up." They also added, "Besides... you don't really think you're fooling the kids, do you?"As a result of the shutdown, Sivadians are advised to have their specialists boil the water over the next day or two. The plant is expected to come back on line by 2 April, after the refuse has been disposed of./Neville McNamara, SBS/ SSPCC to offer Swimsuit Calendar Posted By: Michela Article: APR04-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 01 14:06:33 3004 ENAJ, Sivad-The Sividian Society for the Prevention of cruelty to children today unvieled plans for its next fundraising effort, A Sivadian Swimsuit calendar featuring past and present members of the Council of Equals frolicking in various reavealing beachwear in locations throughout Sivad "We wanted to do a twist on swimsuit calendars and create something tasteful to raise money for a good cause" said SSPCC spokesman Michael Rosen. However, early reports from photo shoots suggest that outgoing FC Fredrick Chamberlain will making an appearance wearing a pair of bikini briefs, propting IEN Entertainment Columnist Linda Torino to pose her own theory "Maybe the SSPCC is trying to make a point by disgusting us as much as child cruelty disgusts them" Sue Lochley, INN. Lunite Traitor Executed by Vanguard Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Apr 01 14:43:12 3004 /Rima Sirsalis, Luna/ Lunite Dirk Chyrmeson, who had been declared a traitor to the Solar Republic, was killed on Luna last night following his capture by Vanguard forces, Vanguard Intelligence announced today."Mister Chyrmeson had been banished from Republic territory under pain of death. He had been offered ample opportunity to continue on his way, both by myself and General Cross. He chose to return, and his lawful sentence of death was immediately carried out." said Colonel Bastiaan du Plessis, head of Vanguard Intelligence. It was du Plessis, along with a squad of elite Vanguard Marines, who cornered Chyrmeson in the Rima Sirsalis observation lounge and executed him.Chyrmeson had been wanted by the authorites on Luna for several months following his repeated calls for the release of Jeff Ryan and an explanation of the dissapearance of the La Terran shuttle on which Ryan was traveling. He repeatedly threatened the Republic Government and questioned the integrity of the governments of Castor and La Terre. He had also been branded a traitor for colluding with the Sivadians during the Sivad-Consortium War, seeking Sivadian funding to construct a shipyard on Luna - a charge which he readily admitted. Chyrmeson had been offered amnesty by Vanguard General Victor Cross, but continued his traitorous ways, and was subsequently banned from Luna.Chyrmeson's body has been released by the Vanguard for burial off Luna. Arrangements are unknown./Michael Martz, INN/ First Consul responds to execution Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Apr 01 16:16:56 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere today defended Vanguard Intelligence for executing Dirk Chyrmeson, an exiled Lunite who had been warned never to return to Sol System."Mr. Chyrmeson was a suspected terrorist, in league with other individuals in a shadowy organization known as the Watchers, led by Jeff Ryan," Ellesmere said. "Eventually, a group like the Watchers goes to being the Doers. We'd warned Mr. Chyrmeson never to return. That he had returned, despite numerous warnings that he might come to physical harm, gave our personnel ample reason to believe that he had no regard for his own life and therefore might have no regard for the lives of others."Therefore, when he could not prove that he had not come to Luna without the intent to perpetrate an act of terrorism, our forces dealt with him pre-emptively."Ellesmere said he wanted this incident to send a message to traitors and terrorists throughout the galaxy. "We mean what we say when we give a warning." New homeworld security department formed Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Apr 01 17:02:37 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - A new Department of Homeworld Security has been formed on Mars by First Consul Darian Ellesmere. Its purpose: To study and assess potential terrorist threats, establish response plans and ensure against terrorist acts on Martian soil."As we emerge from our conflict with Sivad, we must recognize that the Solar Republic has many enemies who would see us fall, who would see us defeated," Ellesmere said. "Those enemies don't all wear uniforms or wave flags or come with a specific government sanction when they seek to attack us. It will be the job of the Homeworld Security Department to ferret out those shadowy threats that menace our way of life and deal decisively with them."The department will be led by General Bastiaan du Plessis, who also has served recently as head of Vanguard Intelligence. Mobster Released by Appeals Court Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-9 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 01 18:00:58 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Sivadian Court of Appeal has released alleged Yakuza Kingpin Yoshi Halloran from prison after determining that he had not recieved a fair trial.Halloran, who has spend the last six months on Morrigan following his conviction on several counts of racketeering activity, claimed that he had not been granted the Counsel of his choice and had therefore been denied his rights under Sivadian law. While the Court of Appeal felt that he had recieved adequate representation, they ruled, "there is no factual basis that his requested barrister was a member of the conspiracy. As such, the trial judge was in error, and the conviction is thereby unsafe." The court ordered the case be retried before the Court of the Second Circle.Barrister Horace Cavendish, K.C., who represented the crown in the Halloran matter, both before the trial court and the Court of Appeal, has vowed to appeal to the Supreme Court of Sivad, and the Council of Peers, if necessary. "This man is a menace to the people of Sivad. He should not be permitted to roam the streets." The Crown has already filed for a writ of certiorari to the Supreme Court.Halloran has been released on his own recognicance pending the outcome of the Crown appeal./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Castor Welcomes Festival Tourists Posted By: Gallahad Article: APR04-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Thu Apr 01 19:34:51 3004 URSINIRU - Ubercast Olumme Chiummo said today in a prepared statement that Castor is inviting all off-world people to the planet's Festival of the Continuing Dream, which starts this Sunday.Allalai Kifnebble, president of the Kifnebble Lake Resort on Castor, then announced the resort's plan to offer free lodgings for off-world visitors during the length of the five-day Festival."The Festival of the Continuing Dream is an important celebration for the Castori people," Chiummo said in the statement, "And we feel that it is a celebration that is relevant for all peoples to participate in." Kifnebble echoed the sentiment, also stressing the economic benefits of the tourists for the planet.The Festival of the Continuing Dream is the most important religious event for the Castori, and it kicks off what's referred to as the Festival Month. The Festival of the Continuing Dream is meant to celebrate the Castori religious figure, the Great Dreamer, and to urge him to continue to sleep and dream. Four days of the five are dedicated to parties, with the third day used for rest. Consul presents new threat levels Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Apr 01 22:21:14 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - As part of the activation of the new Homeworld Security Department, First Consul Darian Ellesmere this evening unveiled a roster of ratings for various levels of threat, meant to keep organizations affiliated with homeworld security at appropriate states of readiness.The following levels will be used:- Alpha: Unspecific security threat. Be on alert, but maintain standard duty schedules.- Bravo: Specific localized threat: Be on heightened alert in a specific geographic location, but maintain standard duty schedules outside the specified location.- Charlie: Multiple specific localized threats: Be on heightened alert in specified geographic locations, but maintain standard duty schedules outside the specified locations.- Delta: Specific worldwide security threat. Maximum security alert. Heightened status in all locations. Explosion on Mars! Posted By: Danish Article: APR04-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Apr 02 16:44:16 3004 NICHOLSON RUINS, MARSHoloviewerA man runs along in front of the camera which is jostling as if being moved in a hurry. On either side of the reporter can be seen chunks of debris and people running in the opposite direction. Screams abound."This is Claudius Nepo, INN Mars -- we're here live at the Nicholson Ruins in the Martian Outback where there has just been a series of explosions! People don't know what's going on, but there seems to be more happening as we speak. I can see several VTOL aircraft circling, which must be local Vanguard security forces--"The camera shifts to look up at a pair of matte black VTOL aircraft with bristling gunports. All of the sudden, and without warning, those gunports become flashes of light, and projectile cannons begin ripping through the fleeing crowds. The Reporter ducks low and screams into the camera."HOLY SH*T THEY'RE FIRING ON US.. THEY'RE SHOOTING AT US! WHERE THE HELL IS THE VANGUARD?! Go go!The camera turns and starts moving quickly the way it came, in front of it there is more debris and the occasional body.STATICHoloviewer Republic Raises Threat Level Posted By: Danish Article: APR04-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Apr 02 16:47:30 3004 HESPERIA, MARSIn response to the unknown attack taking place in the Martian Outback reported to you moments ago by INN, the Hesperia garrison has raised the Martian Planetary threat level to CHARLIE. Aircraft Found Missing Posted By: Danish Article: APR04-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Apr 02 17:14:00 3004 HESPERIA, MARSThe two VTOL aircraft seen being utilized in the attack on civilian tourists at the Nicholson Ruins today are believed to have been stolen from the Vanguard's 82nd Air Assault Brigade. It is unknown how to fully armed vessels were lost by Vanguard military officials, and the aircraft are still missing, as they fled the soon as soon as military assistance arrived. A search is currently underway in the Martian Outback. Revelations of Republic Terrorist Threat Posted By: Danish Article: APR04-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Apr 03 14:26:28 3004 HESPERIA, MARSIn light of the recent attack on civilian targets at the Nicholson Colony Ruins in the Martian Outback which left 24 civilians dead and 39 severely wounded, Vanguard military forces hunted down and destroyed the renegade VTOL crews. One Vanguard dropship was shot down and the assault team suffered minor casualties in the action which took place at an undisclosed location in the Outback. Four terrorists were killed, no prisoners were taken.Vanguard Intelligence teams searched both the VTOL aircraft and surrounding bunkers for information, finding maps and documents of the Hesperia military district, along with personnel rosters, duty assignments and communiques. This all revealed the presence of a secret paramilitary organization named Keep Sol Pure, which reminds us all of the horrific events which took place on the terran homeworld. Additionally, a large munitions stockpile was discovered, including heavy weapons, explosives, and light arms. The Vanguard has released this information in the interests of public safety while the Martian threat level remains at CHARLIEClaudius Nepo, INN Mars Ellesmere ponders Centauran involvement Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Apr 03 18:07:32 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Solar Republic First Consul Darian Ellesmere today voiced suspicions that the Centaurans might have had some involvement in the actions of the so-called Keep Sol Pure organization."The Centaurans are psionically powerful, and, as many people may recall, it turned out the psionically powerful Kamir manipulated the Keep Earth Pure leadership to detonate the plasma bombs on Earth," Ellesmere said. "It's also fairly well known that the Centaurans were allied with the Maltarians during the conflict with Mars, which led to the destruction of Ganymede."Vanguard Intelligence monitoring also indicates the occasional presence of Centauran vessels, possibly skulking for purposes of espionage, within Sol System in recent weeks."I demand that Solon Solilopax prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Centaurans aren't manipulating people to stir up trouble," the First Consul said.The Centaurans are also part of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization, of which Sivad is a member, and the First Consul only recently signed a peace treaty ending the conflict between the Republic and OATO."This may be an indication that the treaty isn't worth the paper it's printed on," Ellesmere said.He issued a deadline of 60 days for the Centaurans to prove their innocence. Assault-Killing on La Terre - One Dead Posted By: Icarus Article: APR04-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Apr 04 19:07:31 3004 New Paris, La Terre- Business in the Bluenose in New Paris was halted this evening when an unidentified human male entered, and attacked a Vollistan patron who managed to avoid the assault. The Vollistan then proceeded to fire a trio of pulse bolts as La Terran police arrived at the scene. The Vollistan surrendered and is currently in La Terran custody.The LTDF is currently conducting an investigation. King's Speech Hits Controversial Points Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-18 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 04 23:30:41 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Sivadian Parliament opened its sixtieth session today with the usual pomp. Today, however, the State Opening, and its centrepiece, the King's Speech, was overshadowed by the controversal platform set out in the speech by First Councillor Paul Moncrief.Arguably the most controversial measures involved the treatment of specialists. The Council is expected to introduce legislation to grant more self-determination to specialists. "This almost certainly means legalising manumission." said Professor Peter Sandringham of the University of Enaj's Department of Specialist Studies, "It would be a major change in Sivadian law - the recognition that a specialist has the capacity to be free." Additionally, the Moncrief Government intends to increase criminal penalties for specialist abuse. Specialists will also be granted a minimum wage and granted free access to metazone.The government also proposed a controversial programme of foreign and colonial affairs. In addition to a commitment to increased cooperation with its OATO allies, and a long-awaited visit by the alliance to Waldheim, the new government vowed to seek better relations with the Solar Republic and Parallax Empire. In relations with the colonies, they have proposed a far-reaching plan of devolution and home rule, coupled with increased colonial representation in the Council of Peers and Equals.The Moncrief government's home department agenda is no less ambitious and controversial. They propose a tax increase to pay for increased health care and public services, including the nationalisation of private hospitals and clinics. A constitutional reform will change the Council of Peers, making it more "democratic." The government has also expressed a commitment to repeal the recently-passed Death Penalty Act and to end capital punishment for all military and civilian offenses.The Parliamentary session will begin, over the next several weeks, with debates on the King's Speech and the first bills proposed by the Government. The Nationalist and Conservative parties have vowed to oppose the changes. They do hold a majority in the Council of Peers, but the 2936 Parliament Acts may make it difficult or impossible for them to prevent the eventual passage of the legislation into law./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Attacks on Mars Luna Linked? Posted By: Michela Article: APR04-19 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Apr 04 23:54:08 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNA-Following Friday's attack on Mars in which members of the group Keep Sol Pure stole a Vanguard aircraft and bombed the Nicholson ruins, many are speculating that the attack is linked to one which occurred on Luna just one week prior. A pair of explosions rocked separate areas of the planet just as Governor Fuad was addressing citizens of Rima Sirsalis at a scheduled Town Meeting. A bomb which had been placed in an abandoned bus sent Crimson Fabrication bursting into flame as well as damaging other nearby facilities. At the same time a suitcase bomb exploded leveling the Ryuugu Taphouse, a popular high-class bar in the cities southern district. There were 12 fatalities in the Crimson fabrication blaze and 15 at the taphouse. Though the timing of the two attacks cause many to suppose a link to what happened on Mars no other connection has been officially acknowledges and no suspects have been identified in the Luna case. Like Mars, Luna is at condition Charlie on the recently adopted threat assessment system. Linda Petry, INN Sivtek ponders potential layoffs Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-20 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 05 14:33:33 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Sivtek, which employs more than 45,000 Sivadians, may be forced to cut at least 6,000 jobs if the majority's corporate tariff scheme becomes law.So warned Sivtek CEO Mortimer St. John-Hopper this afternoon."If these onerous taxes are imposed upon Sivtek, we will be forced to compensate by laying off or firing thousands of people - not to mention raising the prices on our electronic goods and Specialists," St. John-Hopper said.And what if the Social Democratic agenda of liberating Specialists and outlawing their ownership comes to pass?"Well, if that happened, we'd be down to making electronics, wouldn't we?" St. John-Hopper said. "We do most of that work with machines. So, without Specialist production, we'd likely eliminate 30,000 jobs total."Before Sivtek goes that far, however, it might abandon Sivad entirely - taking all those jobs and tax revenues with it."The proposals of the majority party have us giving serious consideration to all our options," the CEO concluded. Vox makes business offer Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Apr 05 16:21:39 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, upon hearing that Sivtek might cut jobs or abandon Sivad altogether if the Social-Democratic Party gets its way on tariff legislation, laid out the welcome mat for the Sivadian company.As the Clawed Fist Fleet continues to perfect its cloned-warrior technology, the Vox said, it may become beneficial to enlist the aid of a company that has been in the Specialist production business for centuries."If Ssssivtek desssssidessss to leave Ssssivad, Nalhom would provide a ssssettlement on Grimlahd, Vollisssssta or Val Sssshohob," the Vox said. "We would alsssso grant Sssivtek corporate aksssessss rightssss to worldssss beyond the multiversssse nexussss. If the busssssinessss climate on Sssssivad becomessss too unfriendly, Ssssivtek may find friendssss in the Parallakssss." Delarme urges against Sivtek changes Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 05 16:38:29 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - Sir Peter Delarme, leader of the Nationalist Party, Councillor for Abotinam, and Executive Emeritus of Sivtek, urged against hasty action by the company, which develops Specialists and electronics.Earlier today, Sivtek announced it might cut thousands of jobs or abandon Sivad entirely should the Social-Democratic Party win the day with its proposed corporate tax scheme. Soon after that announcement, Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar on Nalhom offered to host the company if it leaves Sivad."I respectfully encourage the board of directors at Sivtek to hold the course and give time for this legislation to proceed through discussion and debate before making any final plans regarding the future of the company," Delarme said. "I am certain that the last thing First Councillor Paul Moncrief wants is a crumbling economy, the flight of business and jobs from our world, or the acquisition by the Nall of our own Specialist production experts so that they might someday be used against us." SHIELD to Investigate Watchers Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 06 11:55:10 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ SHIELD, the law enforcement arm of Sivad's Home Office, will investigate the so-called "Watchers", Commissioner Robert G. Hardie announced today."There has been a lot of information in the press lately which points to earlier sources being correct. There has been an attempt to start some sort of galaxy-wide spy network." said the Commissioner in a brief statement to SBS, "We don't yet know if they are a threat, but it would behoove us to be careful." The Commissioner has assigned an unidentified SHIELD Inspector to head up the case.The Watchers, and their leader, Jeff Ryan, have had repeated contacts with the government of the now-Solar Republic, which lead to Ryan's arrest and incarceration and the death of Lunite Dirk Chyrmeson. The once secretive group has recently drawn media attention due to Ryan's public statements in the wake of current events in Sol./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Ungstiri pilot arrested Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Apr 06 23:11:06 3004 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - An Ungstiri pilot, Demitri Voronov, has been arrested and charged with grand theft starship after taking a brief joy ride in a stolen rockhopper."The suspect alleged that he thought the vessel, found on a private landing pad and labeled with someone else's name, was a publicly accessible vehicle," said officer Grava Chenkov of the Ungstir Militia. "However, he didn't pay any rental fees, either."Voronov's Ungstiri pilot's license is suspended and he remains in custody until the Ungstiri Citizens Committee can determine his guilt or innocence. Pilot insists he was 'overtired' Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed Apr 07 00:18:40 3004 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Demitri Voronov, the pilot charged tonight with trying to steal a rockhopper, claims that he was overtired from work and accidentally got into the hopper, launched and didn't realize he was doing anything wrong until someone at Ungstir's landing control facilities raised him on comms."Surveillance video records of the landing pad do not indicate any behavior suggesting exhaustion," said Vechkov Prague, a member of the Ungstiri Citizens Committee who met with the accused tonight. "And when he spoke to ground control personnel, he told them he took the vessel because he thought it was a public vehicle, not because he was tired."The UCC is expected to hear Voronov's case in June. Until then, he remains in custody with his pilot's license suspended. If convicted, he could remain imprisoned for at least two years and he would permanently lose his license as a pilot registered on Ungstir. Murder on Sol Station Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Tue Apr 13 22:44:36 3004 SOL STATION - A 22-year-old Sivadian man died tonight on Sol Station, stabbed twice by an ex-convict named Louise Aloucious Stanton.Stanton, a 36-year-old kangaroo molester and electronics store fetishist, apparently targeted Jacob Wolfe because of the victim's blue hair, which reminded Stanton of his prison experience on the Sivadian moon of Morrigan.A Kuda Energy corporate guard shot and mortally wounded Stanton, who died at the scene. La Terre Economy making progress Posted By: Icarus Article: APR04-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed Apr 14 01:07:04 3004 New Paris, La Terre- The latest release from the La Terran Department of Trade has released figures showing a significant increase in the La Terran economy over the past year.La Terran real GDP is up 8% for the first quarter of 3004, surpassing predictions from the Department of Trade. Economists are crediting the increase due to the end of the Nexus Plague and international trade recovering over the past several months along with increases in private investment and returns on foreign investments beginning to benefit the La Terran economy. Net Exports have increased as well, reducing the total increase, though statistics suggest this is due to consistant foreign investment in the La Terran economy rather than consumption of foreign products by La Terre. Questions Remain Unanswered Posted By: Danish Article: APR04-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Fri Apr 16 19:49:29 3004 HESPERIA, MARSTwo weeks after the discovery of a large munitions stockpile in the Martian Outback, and the attack on civilian targets by renegade aircraft stolen from the Vanguard's 82nd Air Assault Brigade, Vanguard military officials are still searching for answers to how such high-security pieces of military equipment were misplaced. The last two weeks have been spent by the recently formed Homeland Security Department questioning a vast variety of sources within and without the Vanguard military, including civilian contractors. But still, no link has been found.Also, KSP has mysteriously kept silent, losing the momentum of their attacks. Which leads this reporter to question the validity of the documents found. (Apr04-15) Was it all a ruse intended to farce the presence of some secret military organization, or is some new attack in the planning stages of whatever devious minds are connected to this shadowy organization. Are the so-called Watchers a part of this plot, despite their public denial? Are the Centaurans really involved?Claudius Nepo, INN Armitage appointed IA Minister Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Apr 19 01:17:15 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - Deke Armitage, former First Consul of Mars, has been appointed to the post of Interstellar Affairs Minister for the Solar Republic."It'll be good to have a sharp mind like Deke Armitage's working for the Republic again," said First Consul Darian Ellesmere.Armitage will be responsible for tracking ongoing interstellar political issues and handling most diplomatic affairs involving foreign governments. He'll act as a chief adviser to the First Consul on interstellar matters. Chamberlain to Leave Equals? Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-30 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Apr 19 13:15:03 3004 /Retrep Archipeligo, Sivad/ Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, former First Councillor of Sivad, may retire from the Council of Equals and accept a seat in the Council of Peers. According to members of his staff, who spoke on condition of anonymity, Sir Fredrick is "gravely dissapointed" by the results of the last election, and the attendant change in government. He is reported to be "seriously considering" an offer by His Majesty to be raised to the peerage to sit in Sivad's upper chamber.While experts are agreed, in the words of one, that Chamberlain, "Certainly has the estates and finances of a peer," not all agree with his evaluation of the last election. "The SDP Victory was a fluke. A one-cycle flicker in the election cycle." said Professor Martin Morrison of the University of Enaj, "The Tories shouldn't self-destruct over this. They have a very good chance of getting back in government if they stay the course." Chamberlain has not commented on whether he intends to seek re-election to the party leadership. He resigned, as required by parliamentary protocol, when the Tories lost the general election.Sivad's Council of Peers, while technically the upper chamber of the Parliament, has only limited powers to delay, not veto, legislation from the Council of Equals. It's members consist of both hereditary and "life" peers, as well as senior members of the judiciary and Church of Sivad./Neville McNamara/ Coreseeker crisis averted Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Mon Apr 19 15:48:47 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - The mystery of the destruction of the Clawed Fist Fleet warship S'Kosk is being blamed on elements of a Yakuza organized crime group, which acquired three Coreseeker missiles from the Nall.A coalition of individuals from Nalhom, Lebal and Ungstir tracked down the weapons to a deep space outpost. Yakuza members found there were executed. The Coreseeker missiles were detonated to prevent them falling into the wrong hands.Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, leader of the Parallax, has ordered a continued investigation into the Yakuza.A wing for teaching up and coming priests in the Vox Nalia Church will be dedicated in the name of Zim of Hatch Kavir, a priestess who gave her life to detonate the missiles. Republic desires meeting with Nall Posted By: Seaborne Article: APR04-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Apr 19 16:19:13 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - In a brief interview following his appointment as Interstellar Affairs Minister of the Solar Republic, Deke Armitage expressed interest in meeting with representatives from the Parallax."A meeting with the Nall would be ideal," Armitage said. "If that opportunity arose, I would be there in a heartbeat."Armitage also referred to his appointment by First Consul Ellesmere as a "new day in Republic interstellar policy." Station DSAO Dva Lost Posted By: Russkaya Article: APR04-33 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Apr 19 18:53:41 3004 Resilience, Ungstir: Representatives of New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing reported first shift of the loss of the Deep Space Refeuling Station Dva, along with all hands. While no details have been released, the initial findings point to industrial espionage. A memorial service for the dead will be held tommorow evening in the main corridor of the Vakhtisii Township. This has caused no little controversy, in that it will be one of the few times an offworlder's name has been added to the walls of Mat Ungstir. Priestess Zim of Hatch Kavir.In unrelated news, Zhilyeza WorkGear, maker of the Rockhound line of worksuits, announced that it has just recieved an order for the immediate delivery of five Archangel 1.2 Hardsuits from the Ungtsiri Militia.- Dominic Koromov, UIS La Terre - Succumbing to foreigners? Posted By: Icarus Article: APR04-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Apr 20 00:18:51 3004 New Paris, La Terre- The Institute for Ethical Sentients (IES), affiliated with the conservative 'La Terran Cause' group has released statistics showing the influence of foreign influence. The results have been considered by some analysts to be, "Disturbing." One excerpt from the report reads:"...Over 75 percent of private debt is owed to offworld institutions, not many of them have substantial interest in La Terre. Not only this, but the significant increase in non-human population is demeaning the values of the past 50 years that have been established over millenia. What the Vollistan populations have done is increase crime and indescent behavior publically. Quite simply, this mass immigration is destroying our values and even our economy. The Vollistans willing to undermine human wages and values without making a contribution in turn..."The report goes on to recommend relocation or assimilation programs for the non-human population, which makes up about 30 percent of La Terre's population.Other rumors suggest that the 'La Terran Cause' group may officially support a canidate in the annual elections at the end of May. LT Trade Minister answers IEN Posted By: Icarus Article: APR04-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Apr 20 00:19:02 3004 New Paris, La Terre -- In response to the IES report published today, La Terran Trade Minister Valerie Austin said that persecuting aliens would be counterproductive. "Persecution of Vollistans would harm, not help, our economy," said Austin. "While I understand IES's concern -- I have seen firsthand the damage that aliens can do -- I have also seen that many of them are decent beings who spend money just like everyone else. We need to crack down on crime and public indecency, not Vollistan immigration. Furthermore, the last thing we need to do is turn other governments against us by resorting to bigotry.""As for IES's accusations of freeloading by Vollistans," Austin continued, "I have met as many unemployed humans as unemployed Vollistans. New Paris is the home of several Vollistan doctors who we cannot afford to send away."The Trade Minister has officially been silent on immigration matters previously, instead only keeping to releasing information strictly economic and trade related in nature. Palisade hunt off tracks Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-36 Reported To: INN Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Tue Apr 20 12:49:08 3004 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - The recent political upheaval on Sivad has led to problems securing funding for archaeologist Stephen Sixmoon's quest to find the missing Kamir-linked world of Palisade in the Tomin Nebula.Sixmoon had been making arrangements to work with the Royal Naval Service and the University of Enaj on the project, but the turmoil in the wake of the Social Democratic victory in the recent elections led to nervousness among the underwriters about the viability of such a project."It's an unfortunate turn of events," Sixmoon said. "However, I won't let this setback deter the ultimate goal. I'll simply seek a different partnership." Nall diplomat to visit Mars Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Tue Apr 20 13:04:08 3004 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka Kithar today announced that a diplomat representing the Parallax would be dispatched to Mars upon the request of the Solar Republic's new Interstellar Affairs Minister, Deke Armitage.The Parallax representative is expected to arrive on Mars on Thursday evening.This will be the first official diplomatic meeting between the Nall and the Republic since before the Moebius Effect crisis. Expert speculates on Nall visit Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-38 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Tue Apr 20 16:13:11 3004 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - The impending visit of a Nall diplomat to Mars at the very least promises to give the Solar Republic increased credibility on the galactic stage. But some experts say it promises much more, from economic boons to a military alliance that could threaten the interstellar balance of power."The Martians have been known to use Specialists," said Valsho University professor Linz Hakko, "and when you couple that with the recent advent of cloned warriors in the Clawed Fist Fleet, plus the existing might of the Parallax military fleet, I see a definite potential for the Solar Republic to become a true force to be reckoned with."The government could also win lucrative polydenum contracts and other trade deals to bolster the Republic's economy, while foes such as Sivad struggle with deficits and talk of corporate taxes."It remains to be seen what the real price of such a shift in power might be," Hakko said. "Martians also are traditionally anti-alien. I'd be surprised if they'd go so far as to become a puppet state of the Parallax to gain so much ground against the Sivadians. But, hey, I never thought they'd accept a whack job like Colin Neidermeyer as king, either." Urban renewal project in Hesperia Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue Apr 20 16:43:08 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - The city of Hesperia on Mars will undergo a drastic refurbishing during the coming months as part of a major urban renewal project funded by the Solar Republic."We're calling it the Arcadian Project, after the mountains that were home to the Hesperides nymphs of Greek mythology," First Consul Darian Ellesmere told INN. "Our goal is to reshape the metropolitan and suburban areas of Hesperia while simultaneously revitalizing the local economy. Projects like this have a domino effect: You revitalize in one place, you generate jobs and bolster the economy, and that feeds to other communities. Ultimately, this should benefit the entire Republic."Specialists that once served as soldiers in the Martian military are being assigned to many of the available paid construction jobs in this project. Two candidates fall flat in Lunite polling while one prevails Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Apr 20 17:51:28 3004 RIMA SIRSALIS, LUNA - Jeri Robbins, a Martian loyalist on Luna who served the Guardian Fleet under King Colin Neidermeyer, has won election to one of three Luna seats on the new Solar Republic Council.Lunites Daker Rymn and Raisa Amondella didn't fare quite as well in their bids to win election to the other two seats.Rymn, recently seen in holovids cavorting with Timonae, simply didn't strike the right note with voters. Said Benjamin Fell of Rima Sirsalis: "Half the time, you can't tell what he's saying. The other half, you don't want to hear it."Amondella suffered in the polls because of apparent hypocrisy in her speech, calling for an honest Lunite on the Council when she's been associated with accused Lunite terrorist Jeff Ryan. Chamberlain Re-Elected to Tory Leadership Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-41 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 20 21:25:28 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Conservative Party of Sivad has re-elected Sir Fredrick Chamberlain as party leader in a party caucus this evening.Chamberlain defeated former Trade Minister Brian DelMarenno by a narrow margin, winning four votes of the eight parliamentary conservatives. DelMarenno won two votes. There were two absent members counted as abstentions.Sir Fredrick has served as leader for the past two years, and as First Councillor during the last year. He resigned following the defeat of the Conservative Party in the last general election, but made clear his intention to stand for leadership again. His victory is seen as a confirmation of the "fluke" nature of the SDP victory.It is uncertain whether this will effect plans to offer Chamberlain a peerage. Under Sivadian law, he could still then be elected to the Council of Equals, provided he disclaimed his seat in the Peers during his term./Neville McNamara/ Groundbreaking Ceremony on Mars Posted By: Danish Article: APR04-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Wed Apr 21 19:47:59 3004 HESPERIA, MARSToday groundbreaking took place on the Vandervere Memorial Mall, part of the new Hesperia Urban Revitalization project. The expansive location is being dedicated to former First Consul Christoff Vandermere, and will include a Memorial wall in obsidian marble, memorializing the names of those who fell in the Sivad-Consortium war. Included on this wall will be the name of former King, Colin Neidermeyer.The Mall will be surrounded East and West by a large promenade, upon which will sit the new Vanguard Headquarters, Judicial buildings, and the renovated Council building (Eris Hall and Ares Plaza).Claudius Nepo, INN Mars Council - FC Battle on Specialist Question Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-43 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Apr 21 20:46:50 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In a move which precipitated a near riot in the Council Chambers, First Councillor Paul Moncrief announced that he would liberate Sivad's specialists, using the Parliament Acts if necessary to push through the legislation. He also made clear that he would not be swayed by His Majesty's wishes on the subject.Moncrief challenged the Council do do what is right, "for ALL Sivad's people." He called for equal rights for specialists, including criminal penalties for specialist abusers. He repeated the controversial call for a specialist minimum wage, giving rise to hissing, heckling, and catcalls from the opposition. He informed the Council that the majority party would ram the measures through, since "this house has made it manifest that they will not assist in this course specialists."While Moncrief's ultimatum to the Councils was enough to provoke a shout from Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, leader of the opposition, it was Moncrief's attacks on the Crown that lead to cries of "treason!" Calling His Majesty a "toff", Moncrief said that his party had a clear mandate from the people of Sivad, and would "not be thrwarted, certainly not by those who hold office merely by benefit of birth. Whether by the Crown, or it's marionet Coronets..."After his speech, Moncrief left the Council Chamber in a furor to cries of "Outrage" and "Shame". The following argument was so acrimonious as to lead to several near fist fights. The House was suspended by the speaker, Mr. Wendell Patterson, for "grave disorder" after a member of the Council attempted to seize the mace and was stopped bodily by the serjeant at arms.Isherwood House refused to comment on the incident, saying only that His Majesty would meet with Mr. Moncrief, "When the time was right."/Neville McNamara/ Yonge quits Nationalists Posted By: Plymouth Article: APR04-44 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Apr 21 23:42:07 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - Councillor Eglinton Yonge is abandoning the Nationalist party for the Conservatives, he announced today."In the face of this Socialist attack on the Sivadian way of life, Sivadians cry out for a strong opposition," Yonge told reporters at a press conference. "This is a time for unity, not partisan politics as usual."Yonge has represented the riding of Oiratno West for 47 years as a Nationalist, and is the oldest and longest-serving member of the Council of Equals. He was first elected with the government of Gilbert Giffard in 2957. He served in minor roles in the cabinets of Bruce Hawkins and Athena Tralis-Andrews, and was Speaker of the Council of Equals in 2997.Several members of Yonge's riding association have announced that they will leave the Nationalists with him."We're very happy that such a distinguished member of the Council has decided to join our party," said Conservative leader Frederick Chamberlain. "He'll be a fine addition and we have the utmost faith in his ability." /Don Valley, SBS/ VFG Rechristened - Integrated Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-45 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 25 18:02:09 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Volunteer Fighter Group, the group of pilots which flew fighters for Sivad in the Sivad-Consortium War, will be renamed the Royal Navy Aerospace Service and will become a permanent part of the Royal Navy, the Admiralty announced today.The VFG, which now flies off the second incarnation of the carrier HMS Indefatigable, was made up of both Sivadians and members of allied powers, a trend which will continue in the new RNAS. "We are simply looking to validate what these brave men and women have done." said Commodore James Aubrey, the Royal Navy spokesman. The change will include equivalencies between RNS and RNAS ranks, and new uniforms for RNAS pilots. "We have chosen a rather handsome khaki ensemble for the dress duty uniform..." said Commodore Aubrey.The RNAS, like the Royal Marine Corps, will be part of the Naval Establishment, under the Admiralty. RNAS Pilots are expected to be assigned to fighter craft throughout the fleet, and on shoreside and orbital bases.Current members of the VFG will have the option of renewing their enlistment for a further term, or returning to their home planets. New recruits, who may be from Sivad, Ungstir, or any OATO power, continue to be accepted./Neville McNamara/ Ungstir to be Sivadian MFN Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-46 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Apr 25 19:19:42 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Sivadian Ministry of Trade has bestowed Most Favoured Nation status on Ungstir, a spokesman for the Ministry announced today. This makes the planet the first world outside the OATO alliance to have this type of trade relation with Sivad."Ungstir has been a staunch ally of the Kingdom of Sivad." said the Government House spokesman, "There is no reason they should be treated less favourably than any of our other allies." The most favoured nation status - also known as "normal trade relations" - places Ungstir under a favourable tariff scheme.Sivad maintains extensive trade relations with its allies and colonies. However, they have no trade relations with the Parallax, and trade and diplomatic relations with the Solar Republic were suspended by the Council of Equals during the Sivad - Consortium War. The Kingdom of Sivad and the Parallax Empire are the universe's two largest producers of polydenum, the mineral which fuels starships./Neville McNamara/ Parallax-Republic ponder trade Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-47 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Apr 25 19:29:59 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - First Consul Darian Ellesmere confirmed this evening that officials from the Solar Republic and the Parallax met to discuss potential trade between the two interstellar regions."Nothing is set in stone yet," Ellesmere told INN, "but (Interstellar Affairs Minister) Deke Armitage met with a Nall diplomat this evening about the possibility of establishing trade deals between our governments."The Nall apparently showed "significant" interest in cloning technology possessed by the Martians, while the Republic is growing increasingly needful of polydenum, the supply of which has been dwindling since the war with Sivad.Reached on Nalhom, representatives for the Vox confirmed that a meeting had occurred, that it had dealt with the topics of cloning technology and polydenum, but would not confirm that it might include other aspects, such as military support from the Parallax. Cavern collapse leaves dead and wounded Posted By: Connecting Hub Article: APR04-48 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Apr 26 18:25:05 3004 ANTIMONE-A cavern collapse at the base of Valsho Peak, Antimone has left an unconfirmed number of dead lost in the incident. Rescue workers arrived to the scene to dig free the survivors after a cart within the caverns snapped a support, causing the front half of the gathering hall, where a meeting was in convention, to collapse. The apparent leader of the gathering, whose name is currently unavailable, was killed in the incident.Government officials were not immediately available for contact after the incident. It is currently not known why the group was within the caverns, including New Alhira Imperator Bondmate Snowmist Shadowstalker. Updates will be available when the caverns are excavated.-Solomon Callanan Republic offers aid Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-49 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Apr 26 19:21:07 3004 HESPERIA, MARS - The Solar Republic this evening extended an offer of assistance to the Timonae in the wake of a cavern collapse on Antimone."Our hearts go out to the relatives and friends of those who have been trapped, hurt or killed in this disaster," said Republic First Consul Darian Ellesmere.The Vanguard stands ready to provide personnel, digging equipment and medical supplies, Ellesmere said. One dead - archaelogical find in collapsed cavern Posted By: Connecting Hub Article: APR04-50 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Mon Apr 26 20:46:45 3004 ANTIMONE - Senator Zia Crue released a report today regarding the aid offered by the Republic in response to the recent cave collapse that claimed the life of one Kayvius Saypen, who suffered a heart attack during the endeavour. Saypen was conducting a seminar on a new program for selling goods and services for ArchAngel incorporated when the accident occured. He was the only casualty.In the collapse, an archaeological wonder was discovered. Currently, the Antimone university officials are awaiting the clearance from engineers to enter the caverns."We are grateful for the assistance offered by the Solar Republic and the First Consul. Such a gesture of aid will not soon be forgotten. Luckily, due to the dedication of those trapped, such assistance is no longer needed. Early this morning, the last of those trapped were taken to area hospitals and treated for various bumps and contusions. There was only a single fatality - attributed to a heart attack."Crue also reported "there will be an investigation into the shoddy techniques that caused the meeting hall to collapse with such little cause". FC Proposes New Tax Regime Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-51 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 27 12:28:44 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ First Councillor Paul Moncrief has introduced an act into the Council of Equals which will drastically change the tax structure on Sivad, leading the opposition to accuse of him of increasing the tax burden on all Sivadians.The Revenue Act of 3004 will introduce a progressive income tax for all Sivadians for the first time in the planet's history. Tax will be charged at a rate of 10% of the first 25,000 yojj-sterling of net worth, 15% of the amount between 25,000 and 100,000 yojj-sterling of net worth, and 20% of the amount above 100,000 yojj-sterling of net worth. Taxes will be due from all Sivadian Citizens, Resident Aliens, owners of Sivadian registered ships, as well as those who have earned income on Sivad during the past year. The act also increases corporate and property taxes. Those who do not pay will be subject to fines, forfeiture of property, and possible imprisonment."This will provide the much needed infusion of yojj-sterling to help us build a fairer, more prosperous Sivad." said First Councillor Moncrief, "The Government must assure that all Sivadians understand and recieve what they are due, as well as understanding and paying what they owe." Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, leader of the opposition, characterized it as, "a theft from the people of Sivad, and from the future of Sivad." and vowed that the Conservative party will fight the measure in both the Council of Equals and the Peers. He also promised to prevail on His Majesty to withold the Royal Assent - an action which hasn't been taken since 2879.If passed in this session of the Council, the income tax would be payable June 1 of this year, and January 1 of each year thereafter. Previously, only the wealthiest 1 per cent of the Sivadian population had paid income tax, and at a rate of less than five per cent of income./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivad Makes Diplomatic Overtures to Republic Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-52 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 27 17:32:40 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Sivadian Foreign Office will offer to re-establish normal diplomatic relations with the Solar Republic, 10 Dorling Street announced today.Citing the government's commitment to "frank and open diplomatic discussion" and "interstellar co-operation", the government expressed its desire to meet with members of the Solar Republic to discuss repairing relations. They have sent a diplomatic note to Foreign Affairs Minister Deke Armitage, of the Solar Republic, expressing a desire to re-open the Sivadian Embassy in Hesperia, now the capital of the Republic. Sivad has not had an ambassador to any of the worlds which now form the Solar Republic since Sir Oliver Jermyn, now Secretary-General of OATO, was recalled from Deserata in 3003, though some diplomatic discussion has taken place on neutral ground, such as Sol Station./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivtek begins relocation plans Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-53 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 27 18:40:36 3004 ENAJ, SIVAD - Now that First Councillor Paul Moncrief is moving forward with plans to push for a major taxing scheme that would hit both consumers and corporations in their bank accounts, Sivtek is making plans to leave Sivad."We got started on this planet, but the way things are going, Sivtek would *die* here if we stayed," said Comptroller Lawrence Pushtam.The board of directors is considering possible relocation to Mars, Luna or Ungstir, at the expense of thousands of local jobs on Sivad."Nothing is final," Pushtam said. "We'll wait and see what happens with the Council of Equals." Sivad To Nationalise SivTek? Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-54 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 27 18:46:13 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ With SivTek publically planning to move off Sivad, at the cost of thousands of jobs, sources within Government House indicate that First Councillor Moncrief might consider nationalising the Company."SivTek is important to Sivad... but without Peter Delarme at the helm, they don't have the clout to avoid something like this." said a member of the Ministry of Trade, speaking on condition of anonymity. "If the Tories weren't above seizing companies, there's no reason the SDP shouldn't take drastic action to protect Sivadian jobs." The Government had previously nationalised Sivadia Spacelines, but only after their involvement with Wallace Marbury became publically known. Alternatively, it has been suggested that legislation could be introduced to keep the company from moving.Nationalisation would require compensation, estimated to run into the hundreds of millions of yojj-sterling. First Councillor Moncrief and the trade minister were both unavailable for comment./Neville McNamara/ Delarme: How much is too much? Posted By: Brody Article: APR04-55 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 27 18:51:20 3004 ABOTINAM, SIVAD - Sir Peter Delarme, leader of the Nationalist Party and former CEO of Sivtek, agreed that the government could seek to nationalize the company at the cost of hundreds of millions of yojj-sterling.But where does it stop?"Sivtek is likely just the beginning," Delarme said. "If more large corporations all cry foul about this taxation, will the SDP be willing to bail them out too in the name of preserving jobs?"Delarme noted that if the government ends up having to spend copious amounts to keep business on Sivad, then it effectively defeats the purpose and alleged benefit of the radical new taxing program. DelMarenno Backs Chamberlain Posted By: Michela Article: APR04-56 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 27 23:00:40 3004 Councillor Brian DelMarenno (Conservative, Grand Enaj) held a brief press conference in support of Party Leader Frederick Chamberlain's position on the proposed new tax regime These proposed taxes would cause undue and intolerable strain on an otherwise prosperous Sivadian economy," the former Trade Minister told reporters. "This bill asks for ten percent of the yearly income of low-to-middle-income Sivadians - ten percent! Councillor Moncrief seems to be attacking the very constituency which he claims to support so heartily." The Councillor, coming off of closely-fought loss to Chamberlain for party leadership, did not stop at the tax increases. "The First Councillor has so far done nothing but lock the wheels of our government with sweeping threats of multilateral decisions circumventing both revered Houses. For someone who is so openly disrespectful of the monarchy, the First Councillor has done nothing if not make himself seem a strong proponent of outright despotism with himself as autocrat. If Mister Moncrief is eager to take the road of Paul Truffaut, he will find himself sorely disappointed. Neither myself, nor Councillor Chamberlain, nor any of the Conservative Party will allow him to do so. If I am mistaken in my evaluation of the Right Honourable Mister Moncrief, then the people of Sivad would benefit from a First Councillor who is able to work within the system like an adult rather than making the impetuous, sweeping demands of a child. I invite Mister Moncrief to demonstrate his ability for the former at the next Council session Yonge to send Specialist to Council Meetings Posted By: Plymouth Article: APR04-57 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Apr 27 23:45:17 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - In protest against the Social Democratic Party's policy of Specialist emancipation, a Conservative Councillor has announced that he will be sending his Specialist cook to sit on the Council of Equals in his stead."I feel that the Socialists' ridiculous ideas about emancipation deserve a full and fair pilot project," Councillor Eglinton Yonge (Conservative, Oiratno West) told reporters, "to determine if they are prepared to exercise the rights of citizens.""In fact, I predict the Socialists will so impressed with my cook's lacklustre performance in the chamber that they will ask him to join their cabinet to round out its incompetence," Yonge added.Yonge says he doesn't consider the move undemocratic. "The Socialists have made a mockery out of democracy. They have turned a slim plurality -- a political fluke -- into a full-fledged attack upon the Sivadian way of life. I will not sit in a chamber so defaced by Socialist disgraces; when democracy is silent, the chamber I have grown to love over my 47 years as a Councillor is now worthy only of a lowly cook."Yonge's cook, 407-ETR, will start work immediately. Yonge says that the Specialist will toe the party line, "having no capacity himself for independent thought." Wags have observed that a Specialist might consequently make a perfect backbencher. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ FC Proposes Specialist Emancipation Act Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-58 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Apr 28 16:03:17 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The First Councillor, Paul Moncrief, has announced that he will put his controversial specialist emancipation act before the Council of Equals at its next sitting, according to a release from Government House today. The act would make drastic changes to the current specialist system, including providing for a specialist minimum wage."As First Councillor Moncrief made clear in the last meeting of the Council, he will not be swayed by the diversionary tactics of the opposition, and will see that the mandate of the people is carried out." the statement said. The First Councillor's statement also revealed that in addition to its already controversial menu of programmes for Specialists, he would seek to include a provision mandating full specialist freedom in the next five years. "This is what the people of Sivad desire," the release quoted that First Councillor as saying, "complete freedom from the slave state within our lifetime."The Council of Equals is expected to meet and consider the matter on second reading in the first or second week of May./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Chamberlain Vows Filibuster on SEA Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-59 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Apr 28 16:13:48 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Taking the words of the First Councillor to heart, leader of the opposition Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, Councillor for Retrep Archipeligo, has vowed the ultimate in what the First Councillor called "diversionary tactics" - If the Specialist Emancipation Act is introduced to the Council as scheduled, the opposition has vowed to filibuster to prevent the Act's passage."This is an outrage upon the people of Sivad." Chamberlain said of the SEA, "Regardless of the results of the election, the Government has no mandate to upset the entire social structure of Sivad." Chamberlain's Tory party, which holds nine of the eleven opposition seats in the Council is strongly in support of specialist ownership.A filibuster is a parliamentary tactic where a member takes the floor and continues talking to delay the passage of a bill. In general, it is unsuccessful because a majority government can use it's power to limit debate with a so-called "guillotine" motion. In the current Council of Equals, however, where the Social Democrats hold only a one seat majority, Chamberlain may be able to effectively stall parliamentary business, provided he can gain the assistance of the two Nationalist members of the Council, Dame Amanda Ramlan and Sir Peter Delarme.In 2934, a Nationalist filibuster prevented the passage of several acts by the government of Monarchist Ovide Lefleur. The success of that filibuster is credited with leading to the downfall of the Lafleur government in the 2935 general election. Doubtless Sir Fredrick Chamberlain hopes that history will repeat itself./Neville McNamara/ Portmeirion Terraforming a Failure? Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-60 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 29 17:09:25 3004 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The terraforming of Portmeirion, which was to be accomplished using Waldheimer nanotechnology, has been completed, and its results have scientists shaking their heads and big game hunters rubbing their hands. Errors in the terraforming technology have apparently left Portmeirion with a number of disparite microclimates, all of which are inhabited by mutated, dangerous game."This is an unexpected development." said The Viscount Bentley, who had been overseeing the last stage of the project for the Royal Academy of Sciences, "The process in some ways worked better than we could have ever expected. But we were unable to control the results in the manner expected." Portmeirion, once an almost airless, freezing cold rock, has been transformed into a crazy quilt of climate types, with swatches of jungle, tundra, arctic, and temperate climes mixed together."It's a sportsman's dream." said Sir Waverly Williams, of Ramsay & Ramsay, suppliers of guns and hunting equipment to the Sivadian aristocracy, "There was time when the Ynos Cougar and the Retrep Raugaj were king. Now there are even larger creatures to hunt. They were planning on making it a resort anyway - this is the best thing that could happen." Ramsay & Ramsay reports that sales of their .375 Safari Rifle have skyrocketed since the results of the terraforming were announced.The Royal Naval Service, which had sent the HMS Indefatigable to oversee the transformation process, reported that several officers were injured during the process, none seriously, and that several specialists were lost. The Indefatigable has been re-assigned, though the entire Nialesia system remains restricted, patrolled by Royal Navy frigates and destroyers./Neville McNamara, SBS/ SIS victims urge boycott of Portmeirion Posted By: Plymouth Article: APR04-61 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 29 17:25:14 3004 (Enaj, Sivad) - A group representing the families of victims of last year's spate of abductions by former Sivadian Intelligence Service chief Wallace Marbury has urged Sivadians not to travel to Portmeirion."This is the final resting place for dozens if not hundreds of Sivadian citizens who were abducted, replaced by Specialists and then brutally killed," said Barbara Waldorf, widow of former Sivadian Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf, who was abducted last year by Marbury and subsequently perished while imprisoned at Portmeirion.But the families' pleas do not seem to be having much effect, as organizers of safaris and hunting trips to the newly-terraformed world are reporting significant interest in visiting a world reputed to have beasts beyond any Sivadian's imagination.Marbury escaped Portmeirion and has not been found. The government says its investigation is continuing. /Don Valley, Sivadian Press/ New Tory to take Cebeck Council Seat Posted By: Aeolus Article: APR04-62 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Apr 29 23:30:34 3004 /Cebeck, Sivad/ Josh Jameson, a member of the Conservative party, will be seated as Councillor for Cebeck, following a by-election in that province. The previous holder of the seat was forced to resign last week, citing ill health.Cebeck, a staunchly conservative riding in the south of Sivad, is the first riding to hold a by-election in this Parliament, which has been sitting for only two months. The election does not change the SDP majority in the Council, as the Conservatives still hold only nine of the Council's twenty-five seats. Conservative leaders in Duncan-Smith Square said only that they were pleased that the party had retained its seat, and that they looked forward to working with Councillor Jameson./Neville McNamara/ Category:News